Why you should never mess with Rika
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Ryo learns the hard way that when you mess with Rika, Rika will mess back, EVEN HARDER! One shot! (Meaning, for those of you who don't know, it means WILL NOT BE CONTINUED!)


Everyone on the side walk stepped aside as a certain young girl walked by, a girl by the name of Rika Nonaka. Rika was mad as ever. She was even madder than the time that Kazu tried to spy on her in the bath house (and she nearly broke his arm for it), it was something that made her blood boil much more immensely.

"I can't believe that _idiot _did that!" she said, angrily, punching a tree and leaving a sizable dent. "When I get my hands on him he'll need an entire army of Cyberdramon's to save him!"

Rika stomped her feet furiously towards the house of one certain boy by the name of Ryo Akiyama, also known as the digimon king. When she arrived at his house, she didn't even bother knocking and just barged inside and stomped her way up to his room. She opened the door and before he even had a chance to ask why she was here, Rika already had Ryo pinned against the floor and was slapping him across the face so hard it would make a body builder cringe.

"What! Ow! The! Ow! Heck! Ow! Are! Ow! You! Ow! Doing! OW!" he asked in between each slap to the face.

Rika didn't stop though, she just kept hitting him harder and harder. "You know full well what you did, you sicko!" she yelled. She flipped him over and across her lap and began spanking him just as hard.

Ryo remained confused, and in pain, but then it hit him why she was doing this and he looked behind him and smirked. "I get it now, you found my little surprise didn't you?"

Ryo's reply was a very hard smack to his rear end, making him squeak slightly.

"You photo-shopped a picture of me kissing Kazu and put it in the trophy display case at school!" she screamed, blushing slightly. "HOW THE HECK WOULD YOU EVEN MANAGE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

Ryo let out a small laugh, but it was short lived, because Rika smacked his rear even harder. "I'm sorry!" he pleaded. He let out a few more screams of pain as Rika kept hitting him. "I thought this would be something we could laugh about, I swear!"

"Oh it was something _you_ and _everyone else at school_ could laugh about, but as for _me_, I was mortified!" Rika screamed. "You made my lips touch Kazu's, and I'm gonna make you pay!"

Ryo was now in full-on terror mode. He knew that when Rika was enraged, she could do a lot of damage to someone, namely himself. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" he cried, desperately.

"Oh you will be sorry, when I have my revenge…" she said, ominously.

Ryo's skin went pale and his eyes grew to the size of plates. If there was one thing Rika was better at then torturing people, and she was pretty damn good at that, it was most _definitely _revenge!

"Can't you just keep smacking my butt? I'm sure you'd enjoy that more than getting even!"

"Do you realize how perverted that sounded?" she asked blankly. She threw Ryo off her lap and onto the floor with a thud. She stood herself up again and brushed her pants off. "Say goodbye to your loved ones now, your hours are numbered"

"D-Don't you mean my _days _are numbered?"

"I know what I said…"

And with that, Rika took her leave, but not before giving Ryo's backside one swift kick, causing him to squeak once more. She slammed the door, very hard, on her way out of the room, nearly making the hinges come off. Ryo smirked.

"Well, this is about to get a lot more interesting…" he chuckled to himself.

The next day, Ryo was on his way to school when he _just so happened_ to run into Rika. She had a sinister grin on her face that would make even the grim reaper run away in terror. Ryo approached her cautiously. Although he knew that she would never hurt him… severally… he knew that Rika was the type of person not to get too close to when she was plotting revenge.

"Hey, wildcat, how's that _revenge_ coming?" Ryo teased, despite the fact he was dangerously within Rika's punching and kicking range.

Rika chuckled. "I've already done it, but you'll find out soon, don't worry…" she said calmly, not even bothering to hit the brunette standing in front of her. She started walking towards the school she, and the other tamers attended, as did Ryo.

'_Yeah right, she's just messing with me,'_ Ryo thought to himself. Even with his confidence, he couldn't help but notice that Rika's smirk was not going away anytime soon.

When the two finally arrived at school, they were greeted by the other tamers, Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. They all had a look like they were about to explode laughing any second now, aside from Kazu and Kenta, who were _already _laughing like hyenas.

"Uh, guys, what's so funny?" Ryo asked, confused.

They tamers held back a laugh again and tried so hard not to laugh. Jeri was the first to speak up.

"R-Ryo, did you know that there's, like, a gazillion pictures of you as a little boy… _in the bathtub_!?" she asked. This time, Takato and Henry joined Kenta and Kazu and busted out laughing. Meanwhile, Ryo's face was bright red and his jaw was dropped, and Rika's face was simply smirking, like it had been all morning.

"WHAT!?" he screamed, embarrassed beyond belief. Jeri pulled out a sheet of paper and Ryo swore he could feel all the blood in his head rushing to his head at the picture that was his eyes were looking at. It was a picture of him from when he was around the age of 3 or 4 years old and he was splashing around in the bathtub. He had his head turned around and he was waving one hand in the air, while the other was holding a digimon bath toy in the shape of a Seadramon. Worst of all, he was completely naked, and you knew because the picture was taken from behind him and you could see his bare-naked behind in the water.

Ryo quickly ran into the school and he couldn't believe his eyes. The same picture in his hand was spread in hundreds of copies all over the hallways and every student had one in their hands. They all pointed at Ryo and laughed at him, while he just stood there, mortified.

'RIKA!' Ryo screamed in his head, furiously. Said red-head walked up behind him and joined in the laughing.

"I told you I'd get my revenge, Akiyama, and I always keep my promises" Rika soon followed that remark with a long maniacal laugh, then left for her first period class, leaving the mortified boy behind.


End file.
